Quietly
by thehalfopensky
Summary: The day after his birthday, Shuuhei was brought to the red-light district by his drunken friends. He meets a blonde prostitute who goes by the name of 'Kinsenka', who has secrets of his own...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Quietly**  
Fandom: **Bleach  
**Ratings/Warnings:** Lots of alcohol abuse and mild adult themes.  
**Pairing:** Shuuhei Hisagi/Kira Izuru  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Bleach

**AN:** It's un-betaed so I am really sorry for any mistakes I make for they are mine, and mine alone. I decided to write an AU fic this time because there are just so many things you could explore and control within an AU story. Hope you enjoy reading the story. Thank you! :)

* * *

**_prologue_**

The rain poured down in silver sheets from the sky. People took out their umbrellas and hid under the protection it provided as they hurried their way through the rain, contributing to the myriad of colours that decorated the scene.

A petite blonde walked down the street, feet disturbing the wet puddles that formed on the potholes, shivering from the coldness. A jacket hugged his lithe figure. He held an umbrella and was dressed in a plain shirt and long black slacks.

When he was about to turn around a corner of the street, an unknown figure that leaned against a shop window stopped him in his tracks. It appeared to be crouching, legs closed together with its arms cuddling its body to retain as much body heat as it could. The figure squeezed its arms tighter and that was when the blonde realized the stranger was a teenager, no older than a few years than himself.

_Is he homeless?_

The blonde pondered over his question and studied the stranger for awhile longer. The stranger had black, unkempt hair and clothes so torn and tattered he wondered how the teen could tolerate wearing them.

He reached out, fingers touching the stranger's arms.

_He feels so much like me._

The man looked up. All he could see was a blur with blonde hair. He had been starving for days and was shivering frightfully from the rain.

"Hey."

His face instantly revealed confusion. Nobody had ever stopped to talk to him before. Not once. Never.

"You look cold," the blonde said as he took off his jacket and offered it to the raven-haired man. The brunette was perplexed at the gesture, but he gingerly accepted the coat.

The blonde reached into the pockets of his black slacks and out appeared a wallet. He opened it, and grabbed a wad of notes, emptying it.

The blonde only managed a smile as he shoved the money into the stranger's hand to avoid protest.

"No need to say anything"

With that, he stood up, and walked away.

The man stared at the money in his hand, eyes wide open and dumbfounded. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the retreating figure of the kind stranger he had met.

He could never forget that weak smile on the blonde's face.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had only been a matter of five years since Shuuhei Hisagi was picked off the streets by Kensei Muguruma, a doctor and unavailable bachelor. His luck had turned him from a poor orphan running around the streets stealing and begging for food to a respectable young man in his prime.

Now twenty, he rents his own apartment, not wanting to impose on his adoptive father. He works as a part-time waiter at a Japanese restaurant near his rented apartment to earn some money to pay for his University fees.

He had never fell in love before, with the exception of having a harmless crush on his big-breasted friend Matsumoto Rangiku and his effeminate best buddy Yumichika. It was the day after his twenty-first birthday everything he thought about his life changed.

* * *

Shuuhei ran his hand across his black hair, wondering what he should do now. His apartment was a mess. Apparently, his dear friends decided to hold a party in his house while he was out. The unmistakable stench of alcohol hung in the air, empty bottles of sake and wine rolled on the floor, a dead giveaway of what happened last night.

Shuuhei went over to one of the many bodies sprawled on the the floor and kicked it.

"Oi. Wake up, Iba."

The man who sported a crew-cut and was wearing his sunglasses stirred. He mumbled some unintelligible words and went back to sleep.

"Tch."

He proceeded to a bald man who was drooling all over the floor.

"Ikkaku"

"Arghhhhh get lost, I wanna sleep."

"It's my damn house, Ikkaku. You can't sleep here."

"We wanted to surprise you last night so we brought all these bottles of sake and wine," Ikkaku said, shouting his words, before he continued quickly, "- because it was your birthday but you didn't come home"

That caught Shuuhei's attention. It is his birthday today? He thought to himself and realized it _is_ his birthday today. He had been so caught up with work he forgot all about it.

"Don't forget the...the thing where you put the cake in it," Iba, whom Shuuhei thought was fast asleep joined in. He pointed to a unopened box tied up nicely with a red ribbon on the dining table.

"And you...you should know...what happened after we waited for you," Ikkaku said, giggling like a girl.

"Happy twenty-first birthday Shuuhei", Yumichika muttered, whose face was tinged with the colour red. He turned and ended up hugging his bald friend, thinking he was a pillow.

Shuuhei smiled to himself. His friends may be rowdy and rude, but they were the best friends he could ever have in the world.

* * *

"PAAAAAARTY!," an excited woman with strawberry-blonde hair shouted.

Matsumoto Rangiku carried bottles of sake, shoving them onto anyone, whether they wanted it or not.

There was an energetic atmosphere in the small, enclosed room; Ikkaku and Yumichika were singing any random songs they could think off, Orihime and Rukia were chatting happily away. The food got cleaned off rather quickly by a very hungry Iba.

A pleasantly surprised Shuuhei stared at the scene before him. A birthday party? Really? He could never have expected that. His adoptive father never held birthday parties, and he did not get a chance to celebrate his while he was still an orphan trying to survive on the streets.

"Soooo how's the birthday boy enjoying his party?," an orange-haired teenager asked.

"Everything's good, Ichigo. But why do you guys have to hold it at my workplace?"

"Since you work here we figured the manager would give us a discount, ne." Ichigo said.

He continued, "Oh, and don't forget the _secret _present," and gave a wink.

Shuuhei's eyebrows went up. "Secret present? What pre-"

"Hey! Let's blow out the candles!", Rangiku yelled to everyone.

Shuuhei did not get a chance to continue his question as a birthday cake was presented to him.

Everyone in the room cheered wildly and begin to sing 'Happy birthday'.

All of Shuuhei's worries and troubles melted away in an instant as he blew out the candles.

_Happy twenty-first birthday, _he told himself, and he proceeded to cut the cake.

* * *

"What are you guys doing? All of you are drunk, I swear."

"Naaaaw, it's just something we've been planning ever since you blurted out you liked Yumichika after you drunk that entire bottle of sake," Ikkaku explained.

Giggling, a drunk Yumichika said, "I am really flattered you liked me! But of course, it's only natural because I am so beautiful."

"Stop being so vain, Yumichika", Iba joined in, "Hisagi-kun, sorry about the blindfold but we can't tell you where we're going."

"He'll probably run away if he knew, Iba.", Rangiku commented.

Shuuhei wondered what they were planning.

He felt the cab they were in screeching to a got out after paying and entered an unknown building Shuuhei could not see.

"Hey, do you have any cuties available. My friend here", pointing to Shuuhei, "just turned twenty-one and we decided to give him a present."

"Of course. We have the widest selection here. How about this one?"

Shuuhei could hear a pen tapping against a solid surface.

"Kinsenka's very popular with the customers."

_Wait a minute. What is going on?_

"Oooooh he looks cute," Rangiku commented.

"Alright, let's get him."

"This way, please."

Shuuhei could feel himself being led down a hallway and pushed into a room.

"You can take the blindfold off now!," Rangiku said, "And don't come out till you're...done.", she laughed and the door slammed shut.

Shuuhei cautiously took off the black cloth and looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He noticed someone was on the bed, almost naked.

A pair of sharp aqua eyes met his gaze.

"Hello."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I would appreciate it if you could review so that I know how I am doing so far. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Quietly**  
Fandom: **Bleach  
**Rating:** M, yaoi, smut**  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

**AN: **It took me quite long to write this...oh the days of staying up till 3am in the morning to rewrite and rewrite the chapter...*_* Anyway...enjoy.

* * *

**Quietly **

_Chapter 2_

In the tiny, dark room, Shuuhei saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Resplendent, mysterious yet...so familiar.

He held his breath when he saw the soft golden locks falling onto the right places when the man shifted slightly for a more comfortable position. The way he moved was graceful; the light played on his thin and lithe body, giving him a sensual visage which admittedly caused Shuuhei's skin to tingle with delight.

Than he met those eyes.

They were a deep azure, the kind of blue you see sitting by the sea in summer. Shuuhei thought there were like orbs of aqua - beautiful, unadulterated, but they held secrets of their own. The gaze was intense, creeping up Shuuhei's back and sending a shiver down his spine. Shuuhei suddenly felt very small.

For the first time, he became very aware of his embarassment at the lithe man's nakedness. He moved uncomfortably, uncertain of what to do. Should he run out of the room? Stay? Or jump at the blonde? He very much wanted to do all three.

_Think, Shuuhei, think! Be calm. Do not think with your dick._

Shuuhei jumped when he realized the blonde had got up from the bed with a bedsheet wrapped around his body and was heading towards him. The blonde pressed his body against Shuuhei's, his lips slightly parted. The younger man gently put his hands onto the brunette's arms, taking his coat off, dropping it to the floor and stared at him luridly.

'I am Kinsenka. I am glad you bought me for tonight. What do you want me to do?'

Shuuhei was gaping at what the blonde was doing. _What the hell. _What were his friends thinking? Did they just brought him here to _sleep _with a prostitute?He recalled the unfinished conversation with Ichigo - this can't be his 'secret present'. No way it could be.

'It seems you are...uncomfortable with this. It's okay...I will do everything.'

He stiffened when Kisenka pushed his body harder against his and begin grinding, causing a dizzying friction.

The younger man kneeled down to the floor, the white sheet pooling around his lower body. His hands made its way to the zipper of Shuuhei's jeans.

_Shit. I don't want him to stop. But this is just wrong! Hisagi Shuuhei, do something!_

A straining cock appeared in front of the blonde's face when he unzipped the jeans. He pulled down its cotton barrier and started licking it, like a cat licking from its milk bowl; tenderly, fervently.

'Ah..ahh...', Shuuhei moaned. _Dammit! _He felt like a pervertic old man for enjoying this. _Oh..ahh..._

The younger man moved in to take Shuuhei's whole length into his mouth. His fingers fondled the brunette's soft sacs while deftly sucking his member. The blonde's head bobbed up and down, thrusting Shuuhei's cock into his mouth deeper with increasing speed. His experienced tongue ran across a popping vein.

'Urgh! Haah...haa...'

Shuuhei's face was flushed a deep red; His chest constricted and expanded periodically with every thrust. His conscience had gone on a holiday - all his thoughts were pushed out by the wonderful pleasure the blonde provided. Shuuhei could feel his release coming soon, and he roughly grabbed a waft of the blonde's hair, making the younger man lose his hold over Shuuhei's member.

'I-I'm...coming.'

The blonde gave a small nod and Shuuhei released his grip on the blonde's hair. The younger man continued sucking, this time with a more gentle force, allowing Shuuhei to experience a slow orgasm. The brunette felt a slowly mounting pleasure growing in him. One last deep, forceful thrust took him over the edge and white, hot come spilled out into the blonde's mouth.

'Ahhhhh...,' Shuuhei squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head against the wall. The blonde swallowed the brunette's seed; his lips dripping with excess come. Shuuhei let out a big sigh, the heady, exciting feeling of releasing was slowly fading away; and a newer, fresher vehemence replaced it. The bedsheet that had thankfully hidden the younger man's lower half has completely dropped to the floor. Shuuhei could see clearly how defined the blonde's hips are; it definitely belonged to a male, but his thin long legs complemented it well and gave it a slightly androgynous look - they were exquisite, lovely, and very seductive. The brunette watched the blonde lick his lips and use his thin, bony hand to wipe around the sticky white fluid from the rest of his face. The older man was sorely tempted to grab the blonde and push him onto the bed. That's why they were here, after all.

'Shall we continue?', the younger man asked in a sultry tenor that sent pleasant shivers down Shuuhei's spine. The blonde crawled up, one of his naked thighs brushed against Shuuhei's now-limp member. He put his hands on either side of the brunette's muscular arms, gently pressing onto them to prevent the older man from moving too much.

_This is too much. But it's so g-_

Shuuhei felt his lips being smothered by the petite blonde without a warning. He felt a blush come across his face, which was strange for him, because this has never really happened before. He could taste the salty flavor of his seed in thd blonde's mouth, smell the sweet tangerine smell of the soft, blonde hair, and feel the pressing touch of those, surprisingly calloused fingers. The younger man kissed harder, his tongue lapping at the back of Shuuhei's throat. Shuuhei instantly felt his primal instinct taking over - the need to devour the blonde, the lust, to dominate and use him as he pleases.

In a split second, the brunette grabbed the blonde roughly and threw him forcefully onto the bed. Using one hand to pin down the lithe blonde, Shuuhei used the other to loosen his black tie and unbutton his shirt, pulling down the rest to his knees. The blonde struggled underneath him, making little noises, but Shuuhei kissed him to shut him up. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Shuuhei took his tie and secured it around the blonde's slender wrists, drawing out more unintelligable whimpers from the blonde.

_Fuck! He looks so good._

Giving in to his inner desires, he bit down harshly onto the soft, pale neck; leaving an angry-looking teeth-mark onto the ivory skin. Running his tongue over the rest of the skin, a trail of saliva in its wake. Shuuhei liked the taste of the blonde's skin; the small noises that left his mouth and the helpless, wanton look on his face that screamed he wanted more.

Shuuhei ran his tongue over the younger man's neck. It was soft, silky and pale white, like the most delectable ice-cream he ever tasted. He twisted the blonde's nipples, rolling around it playfully. He leaned foward and licked the man's ear, earning a moan. Stopping to savour the moment, Shuuhei took one more look at the beautiful blonde beneath him, a good, long and careful one - aside from the lusty expression that begged for more, Shuuhei thought his face looked so...sad.

His body seemed to be responding to the pleasure, but those eyes of his told Shuuhei that his heart was somewhere else. Shuuhei felt a twinge of guilt even though he knew this is what is to be expected from a...prostitute. Did he really want to do this?

Shuuhei's hand pushed away the mop of blonde hair that covered Kisenka's left eye, causing blue eyes to widen in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?", Kisenka said in a hushed tone.

Shuuhei recognized the frightened expression the blonde was making. It was just like those orphans he had seen on the streets back then who were caught by those mean thugs who had nothing better to do than bully kids who had nowhere to go. He had only been caught once, and once was bad enough...

Shuuhei saw the younger man squeeze his eyes shut, as if he was expecting a slap from him.

_'Please. No. Not the face. __He __is going to punish me again...'_

Shuuhei furrowed his brows, his hand leaving the younger man's face immediately. Common sense came crawling back to him and the revelation of what he had just done hit him. What in the world was he doing?

No...This isn't right. He shouldn't sleep with someone who wasn't willing.

Drawing back from the blonde, Shuuhei softly sighed and loosened the tie around the blonde's hands. Kisenka's eyes fluttered opened in surprise, his breathing coming to a slow-down.

The blonde's eyes bored into Shuuhei, trying to find an answer, but he could't find any.

He finally spoke out, "Why...why are you doing this?"

Shuuhei remained silent, but rose from the bed and walked to the door. He stared at it for awhile, before finally saying, "I don't know."

He opened the door, gently closed it and left.

* * *

Shuuhei lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. That night's occurence had left him confused with himself, many thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't get the mysterious blonde out of his head. Why is such a beautiful person working in such a dubious place? He didn't seem to like it, seeing how he was so out of place and so frightened from a little affectionate gesture. He didn't deserve it either. And the other thing was...he looked strangely familiar. Like he had seen them somewhere before...

Shuuhei tossed and turned around his bed, messing up the blanket. It is going to be hard to get some sleep tonight...

* * *

Kisenka looked up at the sky through the window which he had just drawn the curtains open. He was tired and it was almost time for him to get some rest. His eyes wandered around, taking in the breath-taking picture of a dark night sky filled with many twinkling stars.

This man...this man was different. Nobody had ever left while he was with them. Had he noticed his uneasiness over what he was doing to him? As a matter of fact, he was used to kinky stuff. Many clients had requested more...rough play. It's just...it's just that whenever he thought about _him _he goes numb all over. He was horrible. All the nights spent with him always nearly broke him, never failing to reduce him into a heap of whimpers and sobs.

The blonde shivered as he touched a faint scar on his left arm that never really went away. He instinctively got up and searched the room for his clothes, trying to find comfort in familiar things. While looking around, he found a small wallet lying near the wall where he once cornered the brunette earlier.

Kisenka picked up a black leather wallet from the carpeted floor, slowly opening it with shaky hands. A picture of a smiling Shuuhei greeted him. The blonde's fingers stroked over the plastic cover that protected the photo. He could not help but smile a little at the brunette despite his contradicting appearance.

He then explored the rest of the wallet. He chanced upon a card that read:

**Employee of Urahara Japanese Restaurant. **

_Exotic seafood, tasty sushi and the finest sake - we got it all!_

Underneath it, was a similar photo of Shuuhei smiling.

_This belongs to: Hisagi Shuuhei_

There was a paragraphy of tiny words at the bottom of the card.

_If found, please return it to: _

_Japan_

_234-098_

_Osaka, xxx_

_Fuyumi Street 14_

So this is...Hisagi Shuuhei.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** It's not...really a good chapter to me. Gomen. But thank you for reading this. :) Please review! Cookies for all reviewers. (^o^)""


End file.
